It's Showtime to Growl!
by Almiterlyone
Summary: "Coba kau pikirkan, town dalam SMTOWN itu berarti 'kota'. Nah, kota adalah tempat dimana orang akan datang, menetap, dan pergi.." Kaihun/ Hanhun/ Brothership
1. Begin

**It's Showtime to Growl!**

.

.

.

Pairing : Always Hanhun n' Kaihun

Genre : Family, Romance

Rated : T

Length : Twoshoot

Summary : "Coba kau pikirkan, town dalam SMTOWN itu berarti 'kota'. Nah, kota adalah tempat dimana orang akan datang, menetap, dan pergi.."

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di dalam rumah sakit itu. bibirnya tidak bisa diam menggumam angka pintu yang harus ia masuki. Tangannya terus memegang ponsel dengan panik, menunggu seseorang untuk menelponnya atau sekadar memberinya petunjuk dimana ia dirawat.

BRUK!

"Ah, jwesonghamnida." Lelaki pucat itu membungkukkan kepala. Ia menatap ke arah orang yang ia tabrak. Seorang Ibu paruh baya yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Ahjumma, dimana Luhan hyung?" tanya lelaki pucat itu sedikit panik.

"Luhan sedang tidur di kamarnya, ayo ikut Ahjuma." Lelaki pucat yang ternyata Sehun itu mengikuti arah Ibu dari kakak kesayangannya di dalam grupnya. Tiba di kamar, Sehun mendapati Luhan tengah tertidur dengan saluran infus menancap di tangan kirinya, dan alat bantu nafas yang masih ia gunakan.

"Sehun-ah, Ahjumma tinggal beli sarapan. Kau jaga Luhan terlebih dahulu." Sehun hanya mengangguk. Ia menatap Luhan dengan senyum miris terpatri di bibirnya.

"Hyung, kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kau tidak bisa pura-pura untuk terlihat baik-baik saja ketika konser di Jakarta kemarin.." Sehun mengusap pelan tangan Luhan yang terbebas dari infus.

Tangan Luhan terasa sangat dingin ketika ia genggam. Tangan yang selalu mengusap punggungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang ketika ia mengingat masa indah semua member di grup, atau ketika ia menangis karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang jahil kepadanya.

"Aku rindu hyung..." Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih setia menutup matanya.

"Kapan hyung bangun?" tanyanya lagi. Ia sengaja bangun paling pagi untuk menjenguk hyungnya di Seoul International Hospital karena penyakit jantung dan _phobia_ ketinggiannya yang semakin parah. Bahkan, setelah pulang konser dari Thailand kemarin, Luhan masih menanyakan bagaimana keadaan kakinya.

"Sehun..." suara Luhan yang terdengar lemah dan tak bertenaga, membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ia segera mengusap air matanya yang kembali turun tanpa ia cegah.

"Kenapa menangis?"tanya Luhan lembut. Pria bermata rusa itu tersenyum tenang, penuh dengan wibawa sebenarnya jika diperhatikan. Namun, karena keramahannya, membuat ia dijuluki cantik oleh semua member.

"Tidak, aku tidak menangis.." Sehun tersenyum senang melihat Luhan menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Kenapa kesini sendiri? Dimana Jongin? Bukannya ia berjanji akan menjagamu selama aku tidak ada?"Luhan mengeryit tak suka melihat Sehun yang masih terlihat seperti orang bangun tidur. Meski ia sudah mandi.

"Tidak, Jongin masih kelelahan karena pulang dari latihan. Setelah ini, ia harus menemui Kim Youngmin sajangnim untuk mendiskusikan suatu hal. Ia terlihat tertekan." Sehun mengeluarkan unek-unek yang ia pendam selama Luhan tidak ada di dorm. Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh, ia mengusap sayang surai cokelat maknaenya.

"Hei, Sehun, pernahkah kau berpikir kalau nama family di agensi kita sangat buruk?"ucap Luhan tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Aku tidak mengerti.." Sehun diam-diam mengambil pisau dan mangga di bawah ranjang Luhan dan mengupas mangga itu diam-diam.

"Jangan makan mangga, kau masih flu." Ucapan datar Luhan yang tanpa ekspresi membuat Sehun menghentikan aksinya. Ia meletakkan lagi pisau dan mangga yang setengah potong itu ke piring dengn bersungut-sungut.

"baiklah. Aku serius. Apa yang ingin hyung sampaikan?" ketus Sehun, membuat Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Oke, ia tahu ini waktunya serius.

"Terkadang, aku merasa iri dengan agensi lain." Luhan menutup bibir Sehun yang ingin protes dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Coba kau pikir. YG dengan YG_family_, JYP dengan JYP_united_, CUBE dengan CUBE_nation_. Sedangkan kita? SM hanya menggunakan SMTOWN." Pandangan Luhan menerawang kearah jendela kaca yang besar. Ia memang meminta untuk berada di lantai dua. Itu sudah cukup untuk melatih supaya ia tidak terlalu takut ketinggian.

"Maksudmu hyung? Bukankah itu bagus?" tanya Sehun.

"Coba kau pikirkan, town dalam SMTOWN itu berarti 'kota'. Nah, kota adalah tempat dimana orang akan datang, menetap, dan pergi. Ada yang pergi lalu kembali, ada yang datang lalu menetap, dan ada juga yang pergi dan tak kembali lagi." Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun bungkam.

Luhan tidak salah. Kota adalah tempat orang untuk datang dan pergi sesuka mereka. TOWN. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu seperti Luhan.

Perkataan hyungnya itu membuat otaknya mem_flashback_ kejadian-kejadian di dalam agensinya. Ia memulainya dengan ketika ia belum bergabung dengan SM. Kasus Shinhwa dan S.E.S yang kemudian dilanjutlkan dengan kasus Jang Na Ra yang keluar dari SM.

Ketika ia bergabung menjadi trainee, ada kasus dimana sunbaenya di DBSK keluar, disusul dengan sunbae yang cukup dekat dengan Luhan karena mereka sama-sama berasal dari Cina. Han Geng.

Dan terakhir, ketika ia sudah bergabung menjadi grup EXO. Salah satu hyungnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Yang orang sebut-sebut sebagai _daddy_nya di EXO karena kemiripan wajah mereka berdua, pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas, membuat banyak fans mereka diluar sana untuk menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Belum cukup pukulan itu ia terima, Jessica, sunbaenya yang sangat pandai menyanyi, hengkang dari SM karena alasan yang masih simpang siur. Ditambah vakumnya Sulli dari grup f(x), orang yang sangat akrab dengannya. Sehun terdiam.

Tak terasa, air matanya ikut menetes. Suka dan duka yang mereka lalui bersama sangat banyak. Setelah melakukan semuanya bersama, tiba-tiba ada perintah yang mengharuskan mereka memilih jalan sendiri, itu terdengar sangat tidak konsekuen dengan apa yang mereka buat dan janjikan semasa debut.

"Hunna, jangan menangis..." Luhan mengusap air mata yang sempat luruh di pipi tirus maknaenya.

"Semua yang keluar itu adalah pendatang dari luar negeri. Hankyung hyung, Kris hyung, Jessica noona...dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu hyung...kau juga pendatang dari luar negeri...aku tidak mau kau menambah daftar panjang artis yang keluar.."

**o0o**

**It's Showtime to Growl!**

**o0o**

"Hah, Ya Tuhan, aku lelah sekali." Chanyeol benar-benar kehabisan tenaganya. Latihan untuk konser dan latihan untuk persiapan latihan seperti biasa membuat tubuh lelahnya semakin drop. Grupnya baru saja pulang dari _world tour_nya. Dan beberapa hari lagi, mereka akan menjalani konser SMTOWN in Shanghai. Benar-benar melelahkan.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang terkapar kelelahan di ruang latihan mereka. Pemuda bereyeliner itu mendudukkan diri di sebelah lelaki tinggi itu.

"Ada apa Baek?" Chanyeol hanya mengeryit heran ketika melihat orang yang biasanya seperti cabe(?) di dalam grupnya itu berubah menjadi orang pendiam dan terlihat murung. Sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat.

"Kau tahu, ada masalah baru." Ucapnya lirih.

"Masalah baru? Maksudmu? Yang kutahu hanya keluarnya Jessica noona dari SNSD. Hanya itu." lelaki itu bangkit berdiri dari tidur kelelahannya alias terkapar. Ia mengambil air putih yang disodorkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, tapi, aku merasa akan ada masalah baru setelah Lee Soo Man _seosangnim_ mengatakan sesuatu di sebuah program." Baekhyun membuka notebooknya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Chanyeol.

_Lee Soo Man bahkan mengakui,"aku sedikit takut dan khawatir melihat kepemimpinan Youngmin, karena anak didikku mulai tertekan."_

"Baekhyun, kau berpikir apa yang kupikirkan?" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun, sedikit ambigu memang..

"Ada yang akan menyusul..."

**o0o**

**It's Showtime to Growl!**

**o0o**

"Hai Sehun-ah.." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun. Lelaki itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun yang sedang membaca komik. Ia menarik pinggang Sehun untuk tidur menghadapnya.

"Hyung? Wajahmu lebam.."jemari Sehun dengan gemetar menyentuh lebam di sudut bibir _dancing machine_ di grupnya. Jongin yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum. Ia menarik tubuh kurus Sehun supaya lebih rapat dengannya.

"Ini aku dapatkan untuk melindungimu, asal kau tahu. Jadi, buat lebam ini menjadi lebih baik. Sekarang, kau tidur! Kita harus latihan besok. Pejamkan matamu.." suara Jongin sedikit keras, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau menurutinya. Ia tidur dengan perasaan tenang. Ia percaya kalau Jongin akan melakukan hal terbaik. Ia yakin.

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan ini padamu..."

**Flashback ON**

"Jongin-ssi, anda dipanggil Lee Soo Man ke ruangannya." Jongin mengangguk. Ia berjalan dengan santai. Semua artis SM sangat menghormati Soo Man _seosangnim_ karena ia adalah produser sekaligus guru seni mereka. Saat tiba di depan ruangannya, Jongin terdiam. Ia mendengar perdebatan yang cukup pelik di dalam ruangan.

"Saham kita menurun kalau kita terus seperti ini, Soo Man-ssi."

"Saya tahu, tapi, tidak dengan mengorbankan anak didik saya."

"Aku CEO disini! Mereka ada untuk menyuplai industri musik Korea supaya menjadi naik!"

"Saya tahu bagaimana perasaan anda. Tapi, apa anda tidak memikirkan apa yang mereka rasakan? Petisi itu harus dikeluarkan besok."

"Untuk apa?! Kita harus fokus terhadap BeatBurger dan beberapa artis lainnya untuk konser SMTOWN!"

"Luhan juga artis kita. Kris sudah gugur di medan ini. Ia menyerah atas kejamnya permainan kontrak!"

"Aku yang mengatur bagaimana jadwal mereka!"

"Tapi, jika anda memerasnya seperti itu, anda yang akan mengalami kerugian Youngmin-ssi."

"Kita tunggu hasilnya tanggal 8 Oktober besok!"

**Flashback Off**

Jongin hanya mendesah lelah. Ia mendapat pukulan di sudut bibirnya karena hal itu. Tapi, ini juga demi kepentingan grupnya. Tanggal 8 oktober, apakah itu hanya gosip dari para netizen, fans, atau memang dari kepastian SM yang semata-mata dibuat untuk pengalihan topik?

Entahlah, mungkin Jongin akan melihatnya besok...

.

.

.

TBC

kuatkan semua member EXO menghadapi CEO mereka yang benar-benar ouh you-know-what-i-mean


	2. Luhan's Choice

**It's Showtime to Growl!**

.

.

.

Pairing : Always Kaihun n' Hanhun

Genre : Family, Romance

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semuanya punya Tuhan, dan disini aku hanya pinjam nama dan karakter

Summary : "Coba kau pikirkan, town dalam SMTOWN itu berarti 'kota'. Nah, kota adalah tempat dimana orang akan datang, menetap, dan pergi.."

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

* * *

_Jongin hanya mendesah lelah. Ia mendapat pukulan di sudut bibirnya karena hal itu. Tapi, ini juga demi kepentingan grupnya. Tanggal 8 oktober, apakah itu hanya gosip dari para netizen, fans, atau memang dari kepastian SM yang semata-mata dibuat untuk pengalihan topik? _

_Entahlah, mungkin Jongin akan melihatnya besok..._

.

Sehun terbangun dengan cukup gelisah pagi itu. Tidur di pelukan Kai tidak mempengaruhi kenyamanannya ketika istirahat malam itu. tapi, ia bukan berarti tidak tidur dengan tenang, hanya saja ia seolah dihantui dengan sebuah mimpi yang ia takutkan menjadi kenyataan. Ia menatap Kai yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Lengan pria tan itu memeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan posesif.

Tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap surai hitam Kai dengan lembut. Ia menelusuri wajah kekasihnya. Terlihat sangat damai ketika tidur, dan akan menjadi pribadi lain ketika ia sudah bangun. Terkadang ia heran apa golongan darah kekasihnya ini sehingga membuat dirinya terlalu labil, namun bisa menjadi pria yang sangat dewasa ketika sosok dewasa dalam tubuh Kai sangat dibutuhkan.

"Sehun? Bangun cepat sekali? Kita tidak ada jadwal bukan?" Sehun tersenyum manis ketika Kai mengecup pelan keningnya dan menyibak rambut pirang putihnya. Pria tan itu menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi terus memainkan ujung piyamanya. Gelagat ini ia rasakan ketika Sehun merasa bersalah, khawatir, galau, ataupun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di benak magnaenya itu.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan? Diluar masih hujan, lebih baik kau tidak terlalu pagi untuk mandi. Kyungsoo _hyung_ pasti mengerti." Sehun menatap Kai agak sanksi. Matanya terlihat gelisah dan mengarah ke setiap penjuru ruangan. Matanya tertumbuk di sebuah kalender kecil.

8 Oktober 2014.

"Hyung, ada acara pentingkah hari ini?" ucapan Sehun yang terdengar sedikit parau membuat pria tan itu melirik kalender. Ia tertegun sejenak ketika melihat ada aliran basah di pipi putih Sehun.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Kita hadapi sama-sama, okay?" Sehun menatap Kai yang entah mengapa pagi itu-Sehun benci mengatakannya-terlihat sangat tampan dan dewasa. Dengan sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terang membuat Kai seperti seorang ninja yang terlihat menyamar.

"Kita akan tahu jawabannya di televisi nanti." Dan, Kai mengawali paginya dengan menindih Sehun. Membuat sebuah tanda di leher Sehun-nya yang tergolek pasrah di bawahnya.

"Sehun, bolehkah?" tanya Kai. Ingat? Meskipun ia agak yadong, tapi ia tahu untuk tidak menyakiti kekasihnya itu. dan dengan perlahan kain-kain yang menutupi mereka terlepas.

"Im Your's Kai..."

Dua pasangan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur barang sejenak setelah melakukan kegiatan mereka. Berusaha menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi masalah besar yang mungkin akan menghadang mereka, di pertengah bulan Oktober yang dingin ini...

* * *

**o0o**

**It's Showtime to Growl!**

**o0o**

* * *

"Bu, tadi malam Yifan telepon kalau dia sangat senang mendengar berita debutnya grup baru itu." Ibu Luhan hanya mengangguk tipis. Ia tahu anaknya sangat menginginkan saat-saat bisa berkumpul lagi dengan dongsaengdeulnya seperti dulu.

"Kita harus melakukan terapi untuk _phobia_ ketinggianmu itu dan penyakit jantungmu. Kau tidak boleh kelelahan karena tekanan darahmu akan menurun lagi. Bisa-bisa Ibu ditatap tajam terus oleh Yifan." Luhan tersenyum tipis. Kris-ah, ia bukan seorang Kris. Ia Yifan. WU YI FAN. Seorang pria kelahiran 6 November 1990. Seseorang yang tengah menjalankan kehidupan yang berbeda semenjak 15 Mei yang lalu.

"Ibu, apa keputusanku salah?" Ibunya hanya tersenyum. Wanita itu tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk diam. Membiarkan putranya berfikir lebih baik apa yang akan ia pilih.

"Kau tahu, Nak? Ibu sebenarnya sudah pasrah dengan keputusanmu. Ibu tidak berpikir apapun. Yang terpenting, bagaimana cara kau menjalani kehidupanku ketika kau akan berdiri sebagai seorang Luhan yang mandiri." Ibu Luhan itu hanya tersneyum tipis, tapi, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Bu, aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Shi Nai. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang." Ibunya tahu kalau Luhan sangat menyayangi adik tirinya-dalam maksud karena Ayah dan Ibunya mengangkat putri lagi untuk menemani mereka. Dan sayangnya, Shi Nai sudah punya pacar. Jujur, Luhan sedikit iri dengan adiknya yang bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa terkekang.

"Bu, apa kau menyesal?" Ibu Luhan mengusap rambut Luhan. Wajahnya yang terlihat lelah membuat Luhan sedikit tidak tega menanyakan hal ini.

"Kau anak Ibu, dan Ibu akan mendukungmu jika itu merupakan hal terbaik bagi kehidupanmu. Kau harus tahu nak, doa seorang Ibu akan selalu menyertai kemanapun dan kapanpun sang anak pergi. Sama seperti doa Ibu kepadamu." Mendengar perkataan Ibunya, Luhan terdiam. Ia mendesah lelah. Paru-parunya merasa sedikit tercekik.

"Kau merasa lelah?" Luhan menatap Ibunya, ia tersenyum.

"Ibu, besok kita akan pulang ke China, aku mau melanjutkan pengobatanku di kampung halaman kita, Beijing..."

* * *

**o0o**

**It's Showtime to Growl!**

**o0o**

* * *

Di Gedung A, sebuah tempat untuk memperbincangkan masalah-masalah pelik perusahaan rekaman itu, beberapa orang tengah duduk dan terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Bisa kita kenali beberapa orang didalamnya, Jung Yunho dan Choi Siwon. Orang yang termasuk dalam _golden-line_ karena bisa bertemu dan berbincang dengan petinggi SM Ent dengan mudah dan cepat.

"Maaf, sajangnim jika saya mengganggu. Tapi, apa penurunan saham sebanyak lima persen akibat keluarnya Kris belum cukup untuk membuat SM lebih keras berusaha untuk memperbaiki tubuhnya. Saya tidak mau ada kejadian seperti dulu..." Siwon menepuk bahu Yunho yang terlihat terkulai lemas itu. Saat Yunho mengatakan hal tersensitifnya, ia merasakan kembali bagaimana ia kehilangan Hanggeng-seorang member yang sangat baik hati dan sangat penyabar- ditambah vakumnya orang yang ia cintai, Kim Kibum.

"Teringat masa lalu, Siwon-ah?" Siwon tersenyum tipis. Dua pria itu kembali terfokus dengan apa yang tengah dijelaskan oleh Kim Young Min. Disaat yang lain sedang sibuk memahami dan menjaga ketenangan ruangan, seorang pria berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Maaf sajangnim, sesuai dengan perintah anda, saya akan melakukan hal ini." Siwon dan Yunho hanya terdiam melihat seorang produser yang sangat mereka kenal dengan baik, dan menjadi sosok ayah bagi mereka, pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat yang mendadak menjadi panas. Lee Sooman.

"Hyung, kalau boleh tahu, apa kau tidak sakit sekarang?" pertanyaan Siwon yang tergolong ambigu dan retoris itu membuat Yunho hanya menghela nafas. Bohong kalau dia tidak merasakan sakit. Ia dan Changmin harus menelan pil pahit ketika kepergian tiga member yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Terlebih, malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya di depan semua member, Yunho melihat ada air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata doe kesayangannya. Mengalir dengan deras dari obsidian sang Eomma dari DBSK namun dengan senyum penuh pengertian yang terulas di bibirnya. Kenangan itu yang membuatnya menguatkan Changmin untuk bertahan hingga hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akan datang...

* * *

**o0o**

**It's Showtime to Growl!**

**o0o**

* * *

"LUHAN EXO MENGAJUKAN GUGATAN KEPADA SM ENTERTAINMENT"

"GUGATAN KEMBALI TERULANG DI TUBUH SM ENTERTAINMENT"

Chanyeol menghempaskan koran yang ada ditangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Dugaannya selama ini benar. Luhan akan pergi dengan waktu yang tidak ia duga-duga dan sangat cepat. Pria tinggi itu membungkuk maaf ketika ajusshi penjaga toko memandang tidak senang kearahnya. Ia menyerahkan uang dan pergi dari tempat itu membawa koran dan beberapa majalah.

"Aku pria bodoh." Chanyeol memandang starbuck dinginnya sembari memperhatikan toko-toko di daerah Gangnam-gu yang mulai membuka, siap menerima pelanggan dan memulai hari panjang ini. Yang Chanyeol harap akan baik-baik saja untuknya dan untuk seluruh keluarganya di SM Family.

Karena ia mendengar dari ruang latihan f(x) Victoria tengah menangis dengan Tiffany, Seohyun, dan seluruh member f(x) yang menghiburnya.

Karena ia melihat Lee Sooman _seosangnim_ yang keluar dengan wajah pasrah.

Karena ia melihat Siwon berkali-kali memegang kalung salibnya sembari berdoa di ruang agama.

Karena ia melihat Kai terus mengumpat dalam latihannya.

Dan, karena Sehun menangis dan berlari keluar dari dorm tanpa seorangpun tahu kemana ia pergi kecuali ia dan Kai tentunya.

Tidak.

Ia tidak mau Sehun terluka.

Adik kecilnya itu sudah cukup terluka.

Ia tidak akan setega itu.

Disaat semua orang tidur, Sehun akan menangis diam-diam sembari memandang foto EXO saat masih era GROWL. Dimana mereka tertawa bersama dan terlihat sok _cool_ padahal dalam hati ingin terbahak. Chanyeol melepas maskernya. Ia memandang _bracelet_ yang terlingkar manis di tangannya. Itu adalah pemberian terakhir Kris sebelum ia pergi.

Kris keluar dari pintu dorm mereka untuk terakhir kalinya dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Hingga jika ada keajaiban yang membawanya kembali ke sisi mereka. Menjadikan EXO seperti dulu. Dengan setiap omelan dari Kyungsoo, dan tawa ceria Sehun karena melihat Luhan, Kris, dan Kai yang sedang bertanding game di _tab_ masing-masing.

Ia rindu akan hal itu.

* * *

**o0o**

**It's Showtime to Growl!**

**o0o**

* * *

"Sehun?" Luhan yang terkejut melihat Sehun berada di depannya dan menatap sendu ke arahnya.

"Hyung apa maksudnya?" Luhan tercekat. Suara Sehun tidak pernah selemah itu. tidak pernah serapuh itu. tidak pernah selirih itu.

"Sehun aku-"

"Hyung, kau tahu aku menyayangimu?" Sehun berjalan mendekat. Dan Luhan baru sadar kalau Sehun hanya menggunakan piyama beruang pemberiannya saat ulang tahun kemarin. Hadiah hasil patungan ia dan Kris.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" mata seindah lelehan karamel itu mula mengeluarkan liquidnya.

"Hunna-" Luhan terdiam.

"JAWAB AKU HYUNG!" Luhan segera membuka selang pernafasannya yang terasa menggerogoti tenggorokannya. Ia segera mencabut infus dan berlari mendekati Sehun yang menangis sesenggukan. Namun, itu disesali Luhan karena ia merasakan sesak yang luar biasa di dadanya. Jantungnya tidak bisa ia kerja sama.

"_Kumohon, aku ingin memeluknya..Tuhan.._"

Saat jarak Luhan dengan Sehun tinggal sejengkal lagi, tubuhnya ambruk. Dan yang ia terakhir dengar hanyalah teriakan panik disertai tangisan seorang Sehun..

* * *

**o0o**

**It's Showtime to Growl!**

**o0o**

* * *

"Shit!" Kai mengumpat. Ia benar-benar sangat kaget,emosi, dan berbagai rasa yang tidak bisa ia jabarkan bagaimana sakitnya. Ia menyetir mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia harus mendatangi rumah sakit dan meminta penjelasan yang sangat detail sedetail-detailnya dari Luhan.

Sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, Kai tidak henti-hentinya mengepalkan tangannya karena terlalu lelah dengan emosi yang selalu melandanya selam satu minggu terakhir ini. Dan terakhir kalinya ia membentak Kyungsoo hingga hyungnya itu tidak memberi jatah makan malamnya. Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, pikirannya tengah kalut saat itu. apalagi saat ini.

Namun, semua kekesalannya, sirna sudah ketika melihat Sehun tengah menangis meringkuk di kursi penunggu di depan ruangan Luhan. Dengan cepat, ia merengkuh tubuh yang sudah sangat rapuh tertimpa berbagai cobaan itu dan memulai berbohong dengan senyum tipis yang mengatakan baik-baik saja itu.

"Kai hyung.." Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia paling tidak bisa melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Terluka dan tersakiti. Hell No! Seumur hidupnya, ia akan menjaga Sehun.

"Aku khawatir dengan Luhan hyung." Mendengar perkataan Sehun, amarah Kai yang tadi sempat padam, kembali tersulut. Jadi, ia khawatir dengan Sehun tapi, Sehun malah mengkhawatirkan Luhan? Sebenarnya, siapa yang _namjachingu_ disini? Ia atau Luhan. Ekspresi Kai menjadi dingin.

"Kai, bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Katakan ya, kumohon.." Kai mengepalkan tangannya. Ia memojokkan Sehun ke dinding.

"Sebenarnya, siapa _namjachingu_mu Oh Sehun?" Sehun terdiam ketika Kai memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama aslinya. Ia tahu Kai pasti marah besar.

"Siapa _namjachingu_mu Oh Sehun?!" suara Kai mulai meninggi, membuat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Percuma ia melawan.

"JAWAB OH SEHUN!"

"Aku.."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**BronzeQueen18290 **: aku nulis ff ini setelah sibuk cari di blog fandom SM Ent, mungkin aku hanya menyamakan dengan beberapa berita dan fakta. Thank's for review.

**Kaihun1404 **: Thank's for review.

**Sfsclouds **: Luhan keluar udah kejadian #sedih #ampunbangetLu Thank's for review.

**Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai ** : Let's go to comeback Pak Sooman! Kami disini mendukungmu! #kibarbendera Thank's for review.

**Urikaihun** : Mau bunuh? Ajak-ajak ya? nanti aku jadi penontonnya hehehe Thank's for review.

**Kim Seo Ji ** : Jangan nangis... Thank's for review.

**Nagisa Kitagawa ** : Ini udah kulanjutkan, semoga suka. Thank's for review.

**Dia. Luhane** : santet bareng-bareng yuk! Hehehe Thank's for review.

**L ** : mungkin akan aku coba beberapa sudut pandang, meski gak semuanya. Thank's for review.

**Hun ** : sorry baru update sekarang, ini udah satu bulan yang lalu ya? hehehe.. Thank's for review.

**NoName ** : Luhan udah keluar sayang, sorry banget telat update. Thank's for review.

**MaknaEXO** : Thank's for review.

**Ries **: Berdoalah yang terbaik bagi Luhan. Thank's for review.

**Yunacho90** : doamu kuamini. Thank's for review.

**Mr. Jongin Albino** : sama! Pingin dibakar sama apinya Chanyeol. Thank's for review.

**Kim Yong Jin **: disini Jongin kubuat orangnya labil dengan emosi, dia gak kenapa-kenapa kok. Thank's for review.

**MamahYeol **: mungkin bergantung di hati author aja, hehehe. Thank's for review.

**Nearo O'nealy ** : aku juga baru sadar beberapa hari sebelum aku nulis ff ini. Thank's for review.

**Sehuniesm **: galau bareng, mau? Hehehe. Thank's for review.


	3. Thank you all

**It's Showtime to Growl!**

.

.

.

Pairing : Always Kaihun n' Hanhun

Genre : Family, Romance

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Semuanya punya Tuhan, dan disini aku hanya pinjam nama dan karakter

Summary : "Coba kau pikirkan, town dalam SMTOWN itu berarti 'kota'. Nah, kota adalah tempat dimana orang akan datang, menetap, dan pergi.."

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"_Sebenarnya, siapa namjachingumu Oh Sehun?" Sehun terdiam ketika Kai memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama aslinya. Ia tahu Kai pasti marah besar._

"_Siapa namjachingumu Oh Sehun?!" suara Kai mulai meninggi, membuat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Percuma ia melawan._

"_JAWAB OH SEHUN!"_

"_Aku.."_

.

"Aku tak perlu kau cemburui, Jongin-ah. Aku tidak pantas untuk hal itu." sebuah suara mengacaukan emosi Jongin yang sekarang masih tertuju pada Sehun yang masih menunduk ketakutan. Luhan datang dengan dibantu suster untuk mendorong kursi rodanya. Di bibirnya seulas senyum tipis tersungging. Membuat Kai sedikit tertegun. Bukan pada Luhan, tapi senyumannya.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia belum pernah melihat Luhan tersenyum seperti itu. terlihat sangat pasrah dan frustasi. ia memberi isyarat kepada suster yang membantunya dengan kursi roda itu untuk pergi. Suster itu memilih mengangguk dan pergi. Mungkin, mereka bertiga memang perlu bicara.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai, ia melirik Sehun yang menunduk dengan tubuh yang tertempel di dinding dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya, gugup.

"Kau tahu? Memang aku mencintai Sehun lebih dari sekedar hyung-dongsaeng. Tapi, aku sadar diri kalau dimata Sehun hanya ada dirimu. Kau jangan cemburu padaku, karena sekhawatirnya Sehun padaku, lebih khawatir ia padamu. Apa kau ingat ketika kau terjatuh di panggung?" Kai tertegun. Ia ingat ketika part Growl ia terjatuh karena kesalahan, saat di _backstage_ Sehun langsung mengompres kakinya dengan air dingin.

"Kau sudah tahu maksudku?" Tanya Luhan, dan diangguki oleh Kai. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dan membawanya untuk menggandeng tangan Kai.

"Kalian itu saling mencintai, kenapa bodoh sekali?" Luhan tertawa geli melihat dua adiknya yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan malu-malu.

"Ayolah, kalian bahkan pernah melakukan lebih dari ini." Luhan berkata malas. Tapi ia menikmati bagaimana interaksi Kai-Sehun yang terlihat sangat manis. Hehehe..

"Hyung, kau jadi pergi ke Beijing?" tanya Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya ia buka suara ketika ia merasa keadaan sedikit bersahabat. Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang menatapnya intens.

"Hyung sudah membuat keputusan untuk keluar dari grup ini, tunggu sebentar..." Luhan memberi isyarat ketika Kai maupun Sehun ingin membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku memilih hal ini bukan tanpa alasan." Tubuhnya sedikit tidak enak ketika harus mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak tahan dengan keadaan disini, bukan berarti aku mengeluh tidak suka, tetapi, tubuhku mengatakan dengan jelas. Kalian harus tahu, aku harus istirahat total selama satu bulan, ditambah terapiku yang memakan banyak waktu. Akan sangat jahat jika aku vakum dari EXO.." Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada keluar, Hyung? Kau masih disini, dan kami bisa mengawasimu.." kata Kai. Kini, ia kembali menjadi seseorang yang menjadi sandaran bagi orang terdekatnya, kembali menjadi seseorang berusia dua puluh tahun yang begitu dewasa.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi jahat untuk EXO-L diluar sana. Aku tidak mau memberi mereka harapan palsu atas ketidak hadiran diriku. Dan kalian harus bisa mengerti bagaimana keadaanku..." Luhan menepuk bahu Kai sembari tersenyum.

"Maksud hyung?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mau saat aku mengatakan siap, tetapi sebenarnya aku tidak siap. Itu akan mengecewakan banyak orang, terlebih terhadap orang-orang yang sangat mempercayaiku."Perlahan, ia bangkit dari kursi rodanya dan memeluk Sehun.

Tangisan Sehun pecah ketika Luhan mengecup leher putihnya dengan sedikit beringas. Yah, ia tahu kalau Luhan mencintainya lebih dari hyung-dongsaeng. Tapi, apa mau dikata? Ia sudah menjadi kekasih Kai, dan ia juga mencintai kekasihnya.

"Soal penjelasan kepada publik, biar SM yang mengatur. Aku ingin melihat seberapa sabar mereka menghadapi ini.." ucapan Luhan membuat Kai dan Sehun tertawa lumayan keras. Yah, dengan kabar ini, apa mungkin si CEO itu akan sabar atau malah kelabakan? Benar-benar menarik..

"Kau pintar bersandiwara hyung..."Sehun mendengus malas.

"Tapi, untuk kasusku aku serius. Ini bukan april mop karena ini bulan Oktober, oke?" Luhan kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun dan memeluk namja pucat itu dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum melepaskan pelukannya lagi.

"Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal dariku Hunna..." setelah melepas pelukannya, Luhan mengecup kilat bibir _pinkish_ milik Sehun dan tersenyum kearah Kai.

"Jaga Sehun baik-baik."Luhan terkekeh sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Kai, membuat pria itu mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

"Pasti hyung, dia kekasihku. Kalau aku macam-macam kau bisa bunuh aku." Jawabnya serius.

"Tidak seserius itu juga Jongin-ah..." balas Luhan malas. Ia tersenyum melihat sumber kebahagiaannya tersenyum. Ia lega ketika

Terkadang, kota tempat kita berada menjadi sangat jahat bagi kita.." Luhan menepuk bahu Kai dan berjalan berbalik arah, kembali masuk ke dalam kamar tempat ia dirawat, tapi sebelum masuk, Luhan menatap keduanya.

"Pulanglah, dan katakan pada Suho aku minta maaf.."

CKLEK!

"Luhan hyung, semoga kau bisa meraih mimpimu di Beijing..." ucap Sehun. Kai merangkul Sehun sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Ayo kita pulang, kita harus menguatkan member yang lain.." Kai merangkul Sehun dan membawa kekasihnya itu kembali ke dorm. Siap untuk menghadapi badai yang akan menempa mereka suatu hari nanti.

**o0o**

**It's Showtime to Growl!**

**o0o**

Di dalam ruang rawat itu, Luhan menangis bahagia. Yah, ia lega. Ia berhasil mengeluarkan semua pemikirannya terhadap dua orang terdekatnya. Ia menatap bangga foto EXO ketika masih dua belas personil. Mungkin, pilihannya dimata masyarakat luas terbilang jelek, tapi, ia berjanji akan mengingat hal ini sebagai kenangan termanis dan terindah selama hidupnya.

Bersama para anggota EXO yang dengan senang hati membantunya melalui berbagai rintangan, hingga debut mereka...

Dan para EXO-L sejati yang sudah dengan susah payah mendukung mereka untuk tetap berjaya di kancah dunia entertainment yang sangat kejam ini.

Terima kasih banyak bagi semua orang yang sudah mendukungnya dengan sepenuh hati.

**o0o**

**It's Showtime to Growl!**

**o0o**

_Five years later..._

Acara tanda tangan itu berlangsung dengan cukup sukses. Peluncuran album baru berlangsung dengan fantastis. Kalangan anak muda dan orang tua turut datang untuk meminta tanda tangan dari seorang pria dengan tuksedo hitam semiformal itu. rambutnya dicat menjadi hitam seperti sedia kala.

Sekarang, ia bukan lagi EXO Luhan, tetapi hanya Lu Han. Seorang pria kelahiran Beijing 20 April 1990 yang menjadi penyanyi dan aktor di negeri tirai bambu ini. Disebelahnya berdiri seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh seluruh penggemar Super Junior.

Hanggeng. Tan Hanggeng. Sangat kasar kalau kau menyebutnya dengan mantan personil Super Junior. Selamanya pun ia tetap menjadi anggota grup yang sudah bubar itu karena walau bagaimanapun, mereka tetap menjalin komunikasi yang cukup akrab.

"Permisi, bolehkah saya meminta tanda tangan dari Luhannie hyung tersayangku?" Luhan tersentak kaget ketika ia mendengar suara cadel yang khas dari seseorang yang menjadi masa lalunya. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Sehunna?" yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis. Terlihat semakin manis dengan rambut yang dicat lagi menjadi pelangi! Entah apa yang dipikirkan agensi itu untuk video klip mantan-ah bahasanya terlalu kasar. Alumni grupnya.

"Annyeong Hyungie.." suaranya tetap terdengar manja ketika bersamanya, ia dengan cepat memeluk Sehun mendekapnya kedalam pelukannya. Tunggu, apa yang dilakukannya di China sendirian?

"Hyung, aku dilupakan.." ucapan seseorang menghentikan acara peluk-pelukkan itu.

"Annyeong Jongin-ah.."

Dan, semuanya akan terjadi begitu saja lebih cepat dari yang kita pikirkan. So, jangan takut untuk memilih jalanmu meskipun itu sangat beresiko. Luhan telah membuktikannya, meskipun ia sudah keluar dari EXO, ia tidak takut untuk menyongsong hidup barunya di Beijing.

Kami, segenap EXO-L mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau berhasil membuat kami jatuh hati padamu.

Semoga kau bahagia dengan kehidupan barumu...

.

.

TBC

UCAPAN TERIMA KASIH KEPADA:

**BronzeQueen18290:**:**Kaihun1404**::**Sfsclouds:**:**Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai:**:**Urikaihun**::**Kim Seo Ji**:: **Nagisa Kitagawa::Dia. Luhane**::**L::Hun::NoName::MaknaEXO**::**Ries:**:**Yunacho90**::**Mr. Jongin Albino**::**Kim Yong Jin:**:**MamahYeol:**:**Nearo O'nealy**::** ::ohhrika::guest::park minggi::ooh::Kim Yong Jin::masa depan luhan::vivikim406**

Yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi komentar, dan terima kasih banyak bagi para pembaca, meskipun tidak sempat memberi review.

Sekian..

Friday 14/11/14 at 11.29 a.m


End file.
